Boundless Boredom
by Cobalt Blue Sphere
Summary: Maria the Mienshao is lucky enough to have a cushy life, but there is such a thing as too much time on one's hands. While looking for something to occupy her attention one boring day, she finds a little excitement in her trainer's room. MTrainer/FMienshao


Ok, so, this story has its origins in /vp/. Someone, blacklarvitar if memory serves well, asked for ideas for a story to write, and I suggested a Mienshao finding her trainer's booze stash, getting drunk and then engaging in forcible sex under the influence with him when he came home. However, I was somewhat disappointed with the quality of the result. Not that I mean any offense by that – It was awesome that he decided to use my idea, I was flattered. But, maybe I'm too picky or something, but I felt it just wasn't good enough for me. So, I decided to just bite the bullet and write it up myself. If you want something done well, trust it to yourself, right?

This is, incidentally, two firsts for me. The first story I've ever actually finished, and the first M-rated piece I've written. I'd appreciate anyone pointing out if it feels too rushed anywhere, or what phrases just don't sound right or whatever. Can't improve if I don't know what I did wrong, yeah?

Thanks again to blacklarvitar, for both taking on my idea in the first place and then inspiring me to write this story.

Now, without further adure...

* * *

><p>"See you this evening, Maria!"<p>

Maria sighed audibly as the front door slammed shut. Here she was, stuck at home again, while her master went off to his 'work'. She didn't know what his work was, but she hated it. Five days of the week, he left at the same time every morning and came home at the same time every evening, all because of it. So many hours spent alone, and bored, every week.

_What day is it, anyway? _

She dragged herself off to the kitchen to check the calendar. She could read well enough, and her master had taught her how to understand the days of the week and how the calendar worked.

The crosses were on every block up to one in the middle, which, now Maria was looking closely at it, was Tuesday. She groaned to herself. Tuesday was the day it really started to set in that she had another four – counting today – days until the weekend.

_I hate Tuesdays._

This had been her life for about a year, after her old master had traded her away and she had moved to Hoenn. She wasn't really fond of her old master, but at least he was a proper trainer. He had spent a lot of time with her, helping her learn and fight and grow, but he had a mean streak. Once he had sent her out against a Gengar – her, a Mienshao, against a foreign ghost type Pokémon – and shouted at her when she lost. She wouldn't have minded if it was just a one-time thing, like a memory lapse or something, but he did something similarly stupid with her or another member of his team every other day. And he yelled a lot.

Her new master didn't shout at her ever unless she'd done something really bad. But on the flip-side, he rarely battled. Every Saturday they would do exercises and train together, and every Sunday they would go to the local town square and seek out trainers to fight – it was a thing specific to Mauville, he told her. He was nice about it, thankfully, but once every week left a _lot _of time in which to be bored.

It was the lesser of two evils, she supposed. She liked fighting. She liked winning, proving her strength and defeating another tough Pokémon, sometimes even two. She liked it when her opponent was a good sport, even and especially if she had lost the fight. But she liked having someone who was nice to her more. Her new master cheered for her when she won, encouraged her when she lost instead of scolded her, and always had lots of Potions to hand. They stung for a little, but she liked how well they fixed her up after a fight.

Maria wandered into the den and flopped face first on to the couch, resigning herself to yet another day of boredom. She wished she could visit her master at his work, and maybe they could play together or something. She didn't want to leave the yard – being a foreign Pokémon, and apparently without a trainer, she would be accosted every other minute by trainers with more Pokéballs than sense. It wasn't even worth it. She could go and exercise again, but even that lost its appeal quickly when she was doing it on her own. Instead she rolled over on the couch and drowsed off, just as she did almost every other day.

_So bored. So very bored._

As she lay there, she tried to keep her mind occupied by thinking of things. Funny things, sad things, stories. She made up dreams, chased them and abandoned them on a whim for the sake of keeping herself occupied. She wasn't sure how long she had laid there – it might have been an hour, or three, or maybe even just ten minutes – but suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something more exciting than nothing. Anything.

And yet she couldn't think of a single thing she wanted to do.

_Getting apathetic._

She grumbled unintelligibly to herself, cursing both her own inactivity and her master's work. It was almost a crime to leave a strong, healthy Fighting-type to laze around. She wanted to _do _something. More particularly, she wanted to do something with her master. Nothing was fun if it was only her around, except things that he didn't like her doing.

_Wait a second._

The perfect idea popped into her head. She would go and take a look at what her master kept in his room. Sure, she slept in there as well, but she had never really looked around in it – she'd never had a reason to. But now she was bored out of her mind. That was reason enough.

_Why didn't I think of this ages ago?_

Despite the fact that she was alone in the house, she crept as silently as she could down the hall to her master's room, grinning and pretending she was on a covert operation. Her smile faded and was replaced with a look of concentration as she reached the door and started fumbling with it. Her arms and hands were shaped similarly to her master's, so she could work the door handle, but it was troublesome. Her fingers weren't quite as nimble as his – she used her sleeves more often than her hands, after all.

_Damn thing._

For almost a minute she struggled with the door handle, using both hands to try and turn it. She was torn between frustration and enjoyment at the challenge the simple object presented. Every time one of her hands slipped the handle would immediately return to its starting position, and she would begin the ordeal again with intensified concentration.

Finally she managed to twist it around enough for her to push the door open. She stepped into the room, glowing with triumph. It was getting easier for her to manipulate the doors. When she'd first arrived, she had to wait for her master to open them for her. She couldn't work the infernal creatures at all.

_See how far I've come. I am as a god!_

She flicked the light switch with a finger and started taking the room in in a different light – like a thief or something. For probably the first time, she was interested in something that wasn't her bed.

In the corner on her left there was a desk with a computer on it. No value to her – she didn't know how to use the computer, and if she tried to figure it out she'd probably break it in the process or something. In the far left corner, a big wardrobe. Might have something interesting in it. Next to that was his bed, a cushy queen sized affair. It was his bed, so obviously Maria didn't usually touch it. On the other side of the bed was a bunch of drawers – again, might have something interesting.

In the corner on her immediate right was the only part of the room she was intimate with: her mattress. Master had wanted to get her a proper bed, but she couldn't see the point, and she managed to get that across with unintelligble shouts and flailing her arms. It was a bit embarrassing that she was reduced to that to communicate, but she really couldn't see the point in a bed like his. She didn't need or want her sleeping place to be elevated off the ground, as long as it was soft and easy to sleep in. The spare mattress was fine for her.

Maria rubbed her hands together and made for the wardrobe. It was the biggest item in the room, barring the bed, so it naturally made sense to start there. There was another door handle on it, but to her relief this one merely needed to be pulled to the left, as opposed to twisted around. Inside the wardrobe was... Clothes. Lots of clothes.

And they were all boring. The first thing she noticed was his smell on them, but that was to be expected. The next thing she noticed, albeit barely, was the colours. They were all blue, red or shades of gray. Boring colours.

She pushed the shirts and pants out of the way, looking for something interesting. Maybe behind them? Underneath them, or on top of them? Unfortunately, she found out that there was nothing in the wardrobe but those boring clothes. She slammed the door shut again, unkowing and uncaring that she'd messed up his carefully ironed clothes.

_Never really seen the point in clothes anyway._

Next on the list was the bed. She jumped on and looked around at it, but found nothing. The only vaguely interesting article was her master's scent on it, sharper than the other things in the house.

_Probably because he uses it more. Same as my bed has MY smell on it._

She knew she wasn't allowed to sleep on it, because that scent marked it out as specifically his. Since sleeping was the only thing beds were good for, she deemed it of no further interest and jumped off again, moving to the drawers next.

_Great. More doorknobs._

She brought her hand down and tried twisting it, but was pleasantly surprised to find this one didn't need twisting either. Unlike the wardrobe, though, they were pulled outwards instead of off to the side. The crafty Mienshao brought her eyes down to the drawer and off the bat saw a lot of things she deemed interesting.

The first thing was a hairbrush. Maria had seen her master use this before, almost every morning. He ran it through his hair and it straightened it out. Experimentally she tried it on her sleeve. Whenever she pushed against it with the brush, though, it didn't push back, so she had to stamp her foot down on the end of her sleeve to make it hold still. She ran the hairbrush up and down several times, but failed to notice any changes after the third try, and so returned the hairbrush to its spot in the drawer.

Next she pulled out a blue pen. This thing made colourful marks when rubbed against something else, she had seen master use it a lot on pieces of paper. She turned to the wall and scribbled aimlessly, enjoying the simple act of just trying the pen out. Quickly that interest ran out, and she put it back in the drawer.

Next she found a little mirror. She withdrew it from the drawer and basked in her sleek, glorious, white, purple and yellow reflection for a few seconds before replacing it.

In short order the drawer ran out of interesting objects, so she shut it and moved down to the next one. In this one was more clothing, this time smaller things. She quickly closed it again; she didn't care for clothing.

_Boring._

The bottom one was empty except for two big bottles. Maria grabbed one and brought it up to her face to examine it. There was a big label with one big word against a gold and red background, but it was one she didn't recognise. The rest of the words and numbers were really small, and consequently not worth bothering herself over. She tried to pull the cap off the bottle, but found it wouldn't yield. Remembering how the various door handles differed, she instead tried twisting it, and almost dropped the bottle from surprise when it opened with a loud pop.

Immediately she was assailed by a sharp smell. She brought her nose down to the bottle and recoiled from the strength of the odour. It felt like it was burning her nostrils. This immediately told her to just close the bottle up and put it back, but she was curious to try it out. Reasoning that her master wouldn't keep the bottles nearby if they were hazardous, she brought it to her lips and took a sip.

She gagged once and put the bottle down on the drawer, then bent over coughing. The strange drink had a taste as strong as its smell. Her throat was on fire, but it wasn't the pleasant kind of fire!

_And the aftertaste!_

Once her coughing fit concluded, she found the burning sensation had faded. Hesitantly she reached for the bottle again and brought it to her mouth. It didn't taste all that bad, she supposed. It was only the aftertaste that hurt. Once again, she took another sip and swallowed.

This time it wasn't so bad. The burning sensation had in no way lessened, but she found it wasn't so unpleasant. Gaining confidence, she promptly raised the bottle over her head and began chugging the rest down.

Once the entire bottle was drained, she sat down heavily on the floor and smacked her lips, apparently undecided as to whether or not she liked it. After several moments she seemingly came to a conclusion. She replaced the lid on the bottle, and put it back in the drawer she had found it. She then grabbed the second bottle out and twisted the lid off...

* * *

><p>Maria wasn't quite sure what happened next, but when she woke up the sun was just starting to set. She felt tough. Tougher than usual, anyway. Like the whole world was at her feet, regardless of the fact she was lying on her back... somewhere in a house. A little bit dizzy though.<p>

_Oh, I'm in the bedroom. What am I doing in here again?_

She picked herself up roughly off the floor and left the room, leaving the second bottle empty on the floor and tottering slightly the whole while. She slammed the bedroom door shut behind her and chuckled at the sound it made, not quite knowing why it was funny.

As she walked unsteadily down the hall, she heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. She immediately perked up.

_People coming in on _my _turf? Not on my watch, I'll say that much._

Brimming with aggression, she sprinted to the front door as fast as her legs would allow. She was promptly stopped dead by the door handle. She wrapped her hands around it and started twisting, but found herself unable to co-ordinate well enough to open the damn thing.

Maria stepped away from the door, deciding that it would be faster and simpler if she just broke the damn thing down. It was a matter of territory. Just as she drew her fist back to smash it into splinters, it was opened from the other side.

"Hey, Maria. Uh, what are you doing?"

She dropped her hand back down to her side as her master entered the house, shutting the door behind him. He wasn't a threat to her. Truth be told, he was pretty wimpy.

_Love him anyway._

"Bad day, I take it? I know I'm gone for a while, but that doesn't mean I need a thrashing, does it?" he asked as he put his hat and jacket on the stand near the door.

_Yes, it _does_. I wanted to play with you earlier today._

He caught the look of pouty frustration on her face. "I know. I'm sorry. I'd stay home all day with you if I could, you know, but if the bills don't get paid we wouldn't have a home to stay in,"

_Who cares about the stupid house?_

She followed him into the kitchen, sniffing him as they went. Of course there was the usual crisp-and-clean officey smell, but this time there was something else. Something she'd never smelled before. Or maybe just never noticed before.

_Smells good._

"Alright, dinner time. Tell you what, Maria, you can share mine. I know you think that Poké Chow sucks."

_Which it does._

"What do you reckon of sausages and gravy?" he asked her, already drawing the necessary crockery.

_Does it really matter?_

She stood in the kitchen while he worked, wavering slightly but never moving from that same spot. He didn't seem to notice, too intent on preparing food. She wasn't sure whether it was the cooking or something else, but she was starting to feel warm. Uncomfortably warm.

He finally turned to pay attention to her again about fifteen minutes later, grabbing two plates and dropping them on the small table. "Grub's on, Maria, grab a seat."

She did so, and he dumped three sausages in front of her, then turned back to the bench to grab the gravy boat.

"It's just that powdered gravy, but hey, better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker,"

By the time he turned around again she had already eaten half of one of the sausages. This was, of course, no uncommon occurrence to him, and he smothered the remaining two without even making a note of it. The discomfort she felt had apparently been forgotten in favour of food.

In short note he had joined her at the table. He was eating with cutlery as opposed to her just using her bare hands, and so was progressing a lot slower. By the time she had finished hers, he had only finished one. Maria stood up on her chair and reached across the table, trying to grab one of his.

"Hey!" He smacked her hand away. "That's mine."

She withdrew and glared daggers at him from across the table.

_Yeah, well I want more._

"You're being really weird today, Maria. Not in a good way, either," He shoved another portion of food in his mouth and continued talking. "What's wrong with you today?"

_Fine then, keep it._

She didn't deign to answer, instead simply twisting around and leaving the table. She walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, staggering slightly. He shrugged idly and kept eating.

Maria went straight back into the bedroom, after struggling with and grumbling at the door handle for several minutes. As she finally twisted the door open she heard him start washing the dishes. This was of no concern to her, though, so she made straight for her bed and flopped down onto it. She sighed contentedly. She was fed, she was warm, she was safe and comfortable. Life was good.

She had, in fact, almost dozed off when her master stepped quietly into the room. She perked up and looked inquisitively at him.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you might've fallen asleep," he said.

_There's that smell again._

Immediately the felt the strange feeling return, and this time managed to make the connection that it was him causing it. She rolled over on her bed and watched him as he went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a plain shirt.

"Uh, Maria. You mind?" he turned and looked at her.

Once again, she didn't bother to respond but with a long sniff. She wasn't sure what the smell was, but she liked it.

"Fine, whatever."

Her attention picked up as he pulled off his shirt and pants, dumping them unceremoniously next to the bed. Suddenly he looked a lot more interesting, and the strange feeling intensified. He threw on the second shirt and made to get into bed, only to stop partway there. Maria stood up on her bed. The strange feeling was only intensifying and she was feeling oddly confident.

"Hey, what the crap? What's my bourbon doing on the floor here?"

She felt as though she was being drawn to him...

"Empty...? Maria, did you drink this?" He held the empty bottle up and turned to face Maria, but promptly dropped his accusing look for one of surprise. She was standing right in front of him, an odd gleam in her eyes. "Uh - what are you doing?"

Without warning Maria threw herself against him, embracing him in a hug and nuzzling his chest. He almost dropped the bottle from the suddenness of the contact.

"Uhm – love you too, Maria. Could you let go -" she responded to him by tightening her hug and nuzzling him again. Then it clicked for him. "You're drunk."

Maria didn't know or care what that was. Really, it was just unimportant. Tightening her grip around his waist again, she turned and threw him bodily onto the bed, heedless of his protesting. The bottle fell from his grip and landed on the edge of the bed, only to be swept off onto the floor by Maria as she climbed on herself. Fortunately it didn't shatter as it landed.

He made to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Maria as she threw her leg over him and wrapped him up in another hug, rubbing her face against his in a motion vaguely reminiscent of a cat.

"Uh, Maria, I'm not really familiar with the kind of thing I'm -"

Maria drew her head back and gave him a glare, which he easily interpreted as 'shut up'. Wisely, he decided to comply instead of be beaten by a drunk Mienshao, and she returned to nuzzling him.

Several minutes passed like this, until Maria stopped entirely and simply lay still against him, emitting a rumbling sound not too dissimilar from a purr. A sudden throb from between her legs spurred her into action, ending her master's hopes of getting away with just a minor brutalizing.

She turned her attention to his underwear, peeling it down as best she could. She wasn't entirely sure what was driving her, but she knew she was going about it the right way. The right way for her, in any case. The fur on her sleeves tickled the bare skin they touched as she worked.

Her master said nothing as she grabbed and threw his briefs carelessly over her shoulder, though whether he was stunned into silence or just afraid Maria didn't know. She returned her attention to his now-exposed dick, feeling another urgent throb as she did.

She brought her head down next to it, examining it closely and feeling her arousal grow all the while. It wasn't standing fully up though, she noted. She gave a small lick along its length, laughing inwardly as her master shuddered underneath her. She began rubbing it with her hands, up and down, enjoying the feeling of it hardening as she did. Another throb from between her legs caused her to end her ministrations and instead quickly climb up her master's body until her crotch was above his.

"Maria, we probably shouldn't do this. I read -"

Maria whipped her head upward, giving him a meaningful glare. Once again, he shut his mouth. Just to reinforce her point, though, she put her hands down on his chest as she slowly lowered herself down onto him.

He suppressed a gasp as his tip slowly entered her, making her grin as she continued. He didn't want to look like he was enjoying it, but he was as much as she was. The feeling was incredible – she would've been gasping herself if she had time to be less assertive. She decided to take him by surprise, and slammed herself down onto him, engulfing his cock in one quick movement.

She gasped louder than he did at that. Immediately all the pleasure had gone, replaced by a burning, stinging pain. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She stopped moving, leaning heavily on him and gasping to recover.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

She held up a hand to silence him, her breathing still heavy from pain but unwilling to accept his assistance. To do so would be to lose the dominance she'd established - she didn't need coddling. Already the hurt was dissipating, and that warm feeling of pleasure was returning. Slowly she straightened herself out and clenched her shoulders again.

In short order she was rearing to go, and began working up a steady rhythm, slow at first. Waves of pleasure coursed through her as she did, and she savoured every moment of a feeling she'd neither knew nor cared about until that night. She pulled herself up with a chittering groan, almost to the point where he would fall out of her, then pushed down again until he was hilted. Despite the screaming of her body to go faster, she maintained the slow pace – she wasn't quite sure why, but she wanted him to beg for more before she escalated the situation. For whatever reason, he seemed unwilling to go along with it, despite that she knew the feeling was as powerful in him as it was in her.

This continued for a small while, her moving as slow as possible, giving long, husky groans and him stifling his own noises, until finally he gave in. He moaned long and as loud as she was, which she took as admission enough of his enjoyment. Maria increased the tempo of the act, gripping and releasing his shaft far faster than before. Now he was getting into it as much as she was, which only heightened the feeling.

She continued at this pace with wild abandon, a muffled slap sounding each time her body connected with his. Her senses swam perpetually, almost causing her to lose focus and slip up, the sound, sight, smell and most importantly the feel of their act overwhelming her. The sheer force of the pleasure arcing through her felt like it was enough to make her lose her mind. The feeling was reinforced and increased with each motion she made, enough incentive in and of itself to never stop.

By now sweat was rolling down his body, and she was panting not just from pleasure, but heat as well. The bodily smell, coupled with the other scents of their copulation was bringing her to a high, and she brought her head down to his neck, nuzzling him again but far harder than before. She was pleasantly surprised when he hesitantly returned the gesture, and began pushing herself against him even harder as a response. The display of affection from him, even if only a small one, compelled her to redouble her efforts.

As she continued rocking against him, she began feeling as if everything was becoming more and more lucid. She felt his head rubbing against the inside of her most private areas. She felt the individual ridges along his length as they ran across her inner walls. She swore she could feel the drops of his juices he released as he tried to thrust up to meet her, and as she became aware of them she felt as if they intensified even further. She wanted to quicken her pace even more, but she was already going as fast as she physically could. She continued what she had going instead, pounding vigorously against him as quickly and powerfully as she could, working towards the greatest pleasure of her lifetime.

"Maria, I – I'm gonna cum real soon," he gasped.

She nodded in acknowledgment, but was really paying about as much attention to his voice as she was to the price of tea in Kanto. The raw pleasure she – and he – was getting from their act was far more important than any words he had to say now.

Maria began giving intermittent squeaks as the feeling began mounting even further. A dam of lust was building within her, and she could almost taste her own anticipation for the moment it blew. She continued her efforts, building towards the release which was just in sight. Beneath her, her master was starting to groan and grunt almost continuously.

"Maria, you gotta get off me. I'm gonna cum,"

Get off? No, the only getting off would be done while he was still inside her, she thought. She fixed him with a steely gaze and groaned loudly again, feeling the pleasure building up behind the dam. Just to make sure he wouldn't try anything, she started pressing her hands against his chest with a little bit more pressure. His gasps intensified – he was almost at the same release she was building towards, she realised.

He grunted again, particularly loudly this time. "Maria – get off, I'm about to -"

He didn't actually finish his sentence, but through no doing or saying of Maria's. Instead he lifted his arms and grabbed at her rump, attempting to push her up and off him. She responded by adamantly slamming herself against him and grabbing his wrists, forcing them against the bed where they wouldn't be nuisances. Even as this went on she could feel the ecstatic joy welling up, just waiting for the right moment. Her vision was starting to blur, and her hearing and smell had almost stopped working from sheer overload. She wanted him – needed him – to paint her walls white.

"No – get off – I'm..."

He trailed off, and instead of... whatever he was going to say, he let loose a shout. She felt an intense warmth inside her, and immediately felt herself driven to release in response. She arched her back and shouted to the sky. Her vision blurred to the point where she could barely see his face with any clarity. She felt every last drop of his seed as it was blasted inside her, rope after rope of it being squirted into her, and each one accompanied with a thrust and masculine grunt that was pure heaven. The pleasure spread through her like wildfire, coursing through her nerves at blinding speed and inducing a bliss in her that she had never before felt.

As they started winding down she once again lowered her head to his and rubbed against him, encouraging him in her own way to give her any of the liquid life he may have been holding back. She was rewarded with only another few feeble blasts, but each of them felt as good as the ones that had come before them.

They stayed in this position for several minutes as their breathing slowed and returned to normal, and his shaft softened inside her. She released his wrists and lifted herself off him with one last, little gasp. She rolled over and flopped down next to him, then shifted as close to him as she could and snuggled close to him.

"I was trying to tell you," he started, still somewhat out of breath. She regarded him with one lazy eye open. "I read that... humans are actually compatible with some Pokémon."

She didn't respond.

"For breeding, I mean. And some Pokémon more than others."

She still didn't move.

"And Mienshao is one of the 'very compatible' on the list."

She didn't bother to bat an eyelid.

"Which means we're probably going to be looking at an egg coming out of this."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her head against him again lovingly. Why was he saying that like it was a bad thing? It wasn't. It was a great thing. An amazing thing. She loved him, and he had just shown her how much he loved her.

He sighed and turned his eyes up to the roof, wondering what was going to happen as a result of their little encounter. He wondered how their relationship would change in general. If she'd start demanding more attention, or made this a regular occurrence. And what if he had actually knocked her up? That would probably be a disaster for him career-wise if word got out about that. Although... maybe he could play it off by saying he'd had her bred with another Pokémon. But then there was the issue of how well she'd take having that said about her. And what could be done about the kid? How exactly was one supposed to raise a little Mienfoo without letting on publicly that it was one's own child?

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He could take the day off tomorrow and work out how to deal with it then. What was done was done and he couldn't take it back, so he decided to simply enjoy what he had for now.


End file.
